Dreams never came true
by La-confrerie-des-psychopathes
Summary: Il parait que je n'avais pas l'étoffe pour survivre dans un Monde pareil. Tu t'es trompé. J'ai survécu. Et me voilà, face à la dure réalité de ce Monde. Tu me pensais trop faible, trop naïve. J'ai changé. En bien ou en mal, peu importe. Le fait que j'ai changé va me permettre de te prouver que la solitude dans laquelle tu t'étais terré n'était pas la bonne solution.
1. Prologue - Un jour en Tyrie

_**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Guild Wars ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) et son heureux proprétaire est AeraNet. Les seules choses qui soient à moi dans cette histoire (et encore ...) sont mes personnages. _

Me revoilà donc avec une fiction (qui, j'espère, sera nettement meilleure comparée à mon vieil OS ) sur l'univers de GW2. Je suivrais à peu près le fil de l'histoire personnelle de mon personnage, mais pas complètement non plus. Je pense que cette fic sera trèèès longue, du moins, je l'espère vivement, et chaques chapitre seront posté au minimum deux fois par mois. Si tout se passe bien. Bon, pour ceux qui ont un niveau assez bas dans le jeux, je préviens de suite, vous serez probablement spoilé sur l'histoire.

Ensuite, Rating T pour violence, language cru, thème adulte abordé. Bref, rien de très joyeux en somme. Je tiens à ajouter également que je ne tolérerais pas de plagiat, quel qu'il soit. Et surtout, bonne lecture à vous, j'espère sincèrement que cette fic vous plaira ! Et n'oubliez pas les rewiews

* * *

Depuis des années et des années, il n'avait pas fait aussi chaud que ce jour-ci en Kryte. Tout le monde en parlait depuis déjà quelques jours de cette canicule à venir, mais qui aurait pût prévoir une chaleur pareille ? Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, et même les animaux semblaient avoir disparu au profit d'un petit coin d'ombre. La seule vie apparente à Beetletun se tenait à la troupe du Carnaval qui remballaient leur attirail et rentrait leurs bêtes dans le dépôt. L'un d'eux, une jeune fille âgée de dix-huit ans, ou peut-être un peu plus, épongeait son front à l'ide de son avant-bras. Soupirant, elle aidait le Mime à remballer l'un des stands. Ses vêtement lui collaient à la peau, et, dans un mouvement de recul, la demoiselle intima à son collègue de se dépêcher. Il régnait là un silence de mort.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle put souffler un peu et s'affaler sur une chaise comme bon lui semblait. Il faisait lourd dans le bâtiment, mais c'était mieux que rien, et jetant un coup d'œil au chat de l'un des membres de le troupe, allongé par terre de tout son long, elle soupira de nouveau avant d'imiter l'animal. La demoiselle quitta sa chaise, s'agenouilla sur le plancher, et s'allongea sur le sol, qui était bien plus frais qu'il n'y paraissait. Le simple fait de sentir la fraîcheur contre son corps moite la fit frémir de bonheur.

\- Heu … Tu fais quoi ?

L'interpellée leva un regard agacé à celui qui venait de lui parler, à quelques mètres d'elle, assis sur une chaise, pour ne pas dire affalé, et qui la fixait d'un air septique. Elle eut d'abord l'idée de ne pas lui répondre, puis, dans un élan d'inspiration, elle reporta de nouveau les yeux sur l'individu, et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

\- J'essaie d'être intelligente.

Si les animaux se couchaient par terre quand il faisait chaud, c'était pour une bonne raison, et la demoiselle l'avait bien comprit. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours préféré la compagnie des bêtes à celle des Hommes, ce qu'on lui avait toujours reproché.

Soudainement, un des membres de la troupe, une femme aux cheveux roux, se leva et alla fermer les rideaux de toutes les fenêtres de la pièce, et tout le monde sembla se détendre enfin. La fraîcheur était de nouveau présente, même si ce n'était qu'en une toute petite quantité, et même si elle allait bientôt repartir.

\- Ombre, reprit l'autre dans un grognement, cesse donc de faire l'enfant et va aider Jace et Clarence à préparer le dîner.

La dénommé Ombre foudroya l'homme du regard, se leva avec lenteur, la tête lui tourna quelque peu, mais ce ne fut que passager, et bientôt, seule la chaleur fût son problème. Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit ses deux acolytes dans la pièce d'à coté pour préparer un bouillon de légume froid. On lui attribua l'épluchage et la coupe des carottes. Tandis qu'elle tournait le légume dans ses main tout en lui retirant sa peau avec un couteau, la demoiselle songeait avec délice aux jours d'Hiver passés dans la Vallée de la Reine, à être au chaud avec la troupe avec un bon chocolat chaud entre le mains, au coin du feu. Les meilleures saisons étaient bien sûr l'automne et le printemps, où la troupe du Carnaval pouvait exercer ses activités sans être handicapé par le temps. Et cette chaleur accablante ne faisait pas exception.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, la jeune femme plongea ses légumes coupés en morceaux dans l'eau et laissa le bouillon macérer encore quelques temps avant d'indiquer à ses camarades que le dîner était enfin prêt à être servi. La nuit venait de tomber. Il faisait frais à présent, et des bruits montèrent dans les rues. La vie reprenait, les gens sortaient dehors pour manger avec ses voisins, sa famille, et même ses amis. Mais c'était bien différent pour la troupe du Carnaval. Étant un groupe très fermé, ils ne vivaient qu'entre eux. Et à part les animations du jour, ils ne côtoyaient personne du dehors. Personne. Ombre ne faisait pas exception, même si elle n'avait intégré la troupe il n'y a seulement que deux ans. Parce qu'elle n'avait personne. Pas de famille. Pas d'amis proche. Rien.

Le reste de la soirée fut plus ou moins ennuyante, bercée par les suggestions quant à l'accalmie du temps, auquel Ombre ne prit pas part, préférant aller se coucher dès qu'elle eut finit son repas.

A l'étage, il faisait bien plus frais encore, et la jeune femme tira sa chaise jusqu'à la fenêtre grande ouverte, empoigna un livre, et s'adonna à la lecture pendant une heure ou deux avant de s'assoupir, épuisée par cette journée étouffante de chaleur. Sa tête bascula sur le haut de sa poitrine et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, la laissant se plonger dans un sommeil de fer. Elle ne rêva pas. Il n'y eu pas non plus de cauchemar. Juste le noir dans sa tête, et un bourdonnement régnait en maître. Un horrible bourdonnement sourd.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que la jeune femme fut réveillée par une de ses acolyte. Cette dernière l'avait secoué un peu trop sèchement pour que ce fusse seulement pour qu'elle aille dormir dans un lit convenable. Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Pas avec une expression pareille sur le visage. Elle avait peur. Cela se voyait comme de l'eau de roche. Et la poigne qu'elle avait sur l'épaule d'Ombre ne laissait présager rien de bon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Les jaguars se sont échappés ?

L'autre ne parut pas prendre cette blague si bien que ça, et fronça les sourcils encore un peu plus. Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds autour de sa tête, et planta son regard dans celui de l'endormie.

\- C'est bien pire que ça …

Pour Allenya, il n'y avait rien de pire que de perdre ses animaux. Alors que ce passait-il ? Qu'y avait-il de pire ?

\- Des centaures ont envahis Shaemoor et la Garnison !


	2. Entre le marteau et l'enclume

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais de ce matin ! Bonne lecture à vous ~

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de pire que de devoir se lever en pleine nuit alors qu'on dormait d'un sommeil profond. Ombre n'était pas quelqu'un de très matinal, et ne supportait pas qu'on la réveille alors qu'elle dormait. Elle en devenait alors très désagréable, et même insupportable par moment. Surtout quand le réveil concernait une affaire de sauvetage de village. Dans la troupe, tout le monde savait qu'Ombre avait … Certains talents. En magie. Et qu'elle était plutôt douée dans son domaine. Si on l'avait envoyé sur le champs, c'était aussi parce que quiconque dans la troupe était au courant de son aversion prononcée pour les Centaures. Surtout ceux qui s'attaquaient à d'innocents villageois. La jeune femme n'avait pas attendu très longtemps quand son amie – si elle pouvait vraiment l'appeler ainsi – lui avait fait part du tragique événement, et avait enlevé son contraignant costume de Carnaval en faveur de vêtements plus légers. En outre, un jupon de cuir et un haut sans manche, et diablement court pour une demoiselle. A sa ceinture pendaient ses dagues, assoiffées du sang de ses ennemis. Celui des centaures.

Shaemoor n'était plus très loin. Ombre avait beau ne pas courir bien vite, elle savait se presser en circonstance de cause. L'attaque d'un village par ces saletés à corps de cheval rentrait dans cette catégorie. Il fallait bien éviter un massacre. Aussi, malgré son souffle court et son épuisement apparent, ainsi que le point de coté qui faisait tant souffrir ses cotes, la jeune femme continuait de courir pour aider les soldats. Elle n'était peut-être une fervente partisane de la couronne, mais elle était au moins une ennemie terrible des centaures. Et quand on lui proposer d'aller chasser du centaure, elle ne refusait jamais. Jamais. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les colonnes de fumée monter du village. Ces idiot avaient mit le feu. Cela incita alors Ombre à se dépêcher d'avantage, plus d'ailleurs qu'elle ne le pouvait actuellement. Elle avait mal, elle peinait à respirer, et en plus, ses jambes semblaient l'abandonner alors qu'elle était toute proche du but. Sa vision se troubla, et elle trébucha. Ombre fit une pause forcée, si elle voulait vaincre ses ennemis de toujours. Une main posée sur un muret de pierre, elle reprit son souffle autant que ses poumons le lui permettaient, e lorsqu'elle se sentit de nouveau, mieux, elle reprit la route un peu plus lentement. Lorsqu'elle parvint à Shaemoor, la bataille faisait déjà rage.

C'était le chaos le plus total. Le feu engloutissait les maisons, la fumée réduisait le champs de vision considérablement, les villageois couraient dans tous les sens pour échapper à leurs assaillants. Nombreux cadavres jonchaient les rues, et parfois on entendait le hurlement terrifié d'un enfant. Serrant ses poings avec colère, Ombre se jeta dans la mêlée pour venir en aide aux survivants. Sa première victime fut un centaure assez imposant sur lequel elle s'était jeté avec hargne et qu'elle avait égorgée sans scrupule tandis qu'il allait planter sa lance dans le corps meurtri d'une fillette. Il tomba sans vie au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière dans un bruit étouffé. Ombre aida l'enfant à se relever et la confia à un petit groupe qui allaient trouver refuge dans l'auberge. Et après cela, elle recommença avec tous les centaure qu'elle croisa. Bientôt, les Seraphins vinrent en masse pour évacuer les habitants, et Ombre put aller prendre ses ordres à l'auberge. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il était évident que la pauvre fille était épuisée, elle qui n'avait pas fait de nuit complète et qui s'était retrouvée à courir à n'en plus pouvoir faire un seul pas pour aller se confronter à ses pires ennemis. Une fois à l'abri à l'intérieur, elle se laissa tomber par terre en se tenant le front avec une main. Une prêtresse de Dwayna vint lui apporter de l'eau, qu'Ombre s'empressa de boire. Puis ce fut un véritable défilé de remerciements en son honneur. Nombreux villageois qu'elle avait sauvé avaient pût atteindre l'auberge sans se faire attaquer. Grâce à elle, la plupart des gens étaient à présent en sécurité.

Ce fut fut le Sergent Walters qui fut la dernière à venir voir Ombre. Elle avait revêtu une armure lourde et imposante, et avait attaché ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne la gêne durant un combat. Ainsi, elle se posta face à la jeune femme affalée par terre, et attendit. La plus jeune leva un regard fatiguée vers la nouvelle venue, et se releva non sans un grognement et s'inclina en respect.

« - Madame, vous nous avez grandement aidé. Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez persévérer dans vos efforts et aller aider le Capitaine Thackeray à la Garnison. »

Ombre crut défaillir. La voilà de nouveau partie pour courir à s'en détruire les jambes et le dos. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas désobéir à un ordre pareil, et puis, c'était pour le bien des habitants.

« - Si je dois le faire, alors … Je le ferais !

\- Puisse Balthazar vous bénir ! S'exclama Walters. Une telle attitude nous aidera à gagner cette guerre. Bonne chance. »

Après ces mots, elle fit appeler un des prêtres de Dwayna présent, et elle ordonna que l'on aide au mieux Ombre. Ainsi, on la recouvrit de bandages, et on lui donna de l'eau autant que l'on put. Quelques onguents lui permirent de se remettre sur pieds, et la demoiselle put repartir, accompagnée de deux soldats. La route jusqu'à la Garnison parut plu court qu'à l'allée. Le peu de Centaures croisés en chemin parurent se laisser faire. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange là-dessous, et Ombre voulait découvrir quoi. Les réponses étaient toutes auprès du Capitaine.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Garnison, Thackeray et ses hommes étaient déjà aux prises d'un groupe de centaures. Bien sûr, puisqu'elle était là pour ça, Ombre se jeta dans la mêlée pour venir en aide à ses nouveaux alliés. Très vite, leurs assaillants furent tous vaincus. Ombre s'épongea le front. Il faisait décidément très chaud. Pas étonnant que le feu se soit propagé aussi vite. Le Capitaine la remercia, ainsi que les hommes qui l'avait accompagnée, et indiqua peu après qu'ils l'étaient pas au bout de leur malheurs. Une horde de centaures allait débarquer ici d'une minute à l'autre. Ombre tenait fermement ses dagues entre ses mains et, après avoir soufflé un peu, s'avança vers la porte, là d'où arriveraient ses ennemis. Il fallait les surprendre.

\- Capitaine, cria-t-elle, préparez un filet et les plus grosses pierres que vous avez !

\- Que prévoyez-vous ?

\- Un piège pardis !

* * *

\- Les volià, hurlèrent les archers, qui, postés sur les remparts, observaient les mouvements des centaures.

Un bataillon approchait. C'était l'occasion rêvé pour Ombre de mettre son piège à exécution. Au dessus de la porte était suspendu le filet, avec dedans les plus grosses pierres qu'on avait pu trouver. La jeune femme attendait de pied ferme l'arrivée de ses ennemis. Ils allaient voir ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à d'innocents villageois. Ils allaient goûter aux flammes de son courroux. Pour être de mauvais humeur, elle l'était. Reste plus qu'à attendre que son plan marche.

Le bruit des sabots claquant contre la route se rapprochait, petit à petit, et le silence dans la Garnison se fit plus lourd, plus intense. Ombre lança un regard à Thackeray qui hocha lentement la tête dans sa direction. Cela lui permit de se détendre un peu, et la jeune femme prit une grand inspiration. Au même moment, le bataillon de centaure s'engouffrait dans la Garnison. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Ombre hurla un « lâchez tout » et les pierres s'effondrèrent toutes sur la petite armée qui fut instantanément vaincue. Fière de son succès, la demoiselle s'approcha des centaures, qui, pour la plupart étaient morts sur le coup, et proposa à ce qu'on jette les survivants assommés dans une cellule. Ce que l'on fit aussitôt et l'on attendit la prochaine vague de centaures. L'action se répéta encore et encore à n'en plus finir. C'est alors que, perdant tout espoir de venir à bout de leurs ennemis, un centaure bien plus grand, et bien plus imposants que tout les autres déboula, seul, sur le pont qui reliait la Garnison au reste de la vallée de la Reine. Il psalmodiait diverses incantations, et, sans que l'on s' attende, proféra une menace à l'égard de Thackeray et ses hommes. C'était là un Mage Moondir qui fonçait sur eux sans ralentir l'allure. Par réflexe, Ombre s'écarta au dernier moment alors que la Mage renversa violemment ceux qui se tenait devant la porte. Les soldats encore debout l'attaquèrent aussitôt. Sa défense semblait infaillible, et aucune sorte d'attaque n'avait l'air de l'atteindre. Ne sachant quoi faire, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Ce qu'elle vit sur le champ de bataille dévasté la fit frémir : il y avait du mouvement sur la colline de l'autre coté du pont.

\- Capitaine, cria-t-elle à Thackeray, c'est un piège ! Il nous retient ici pour donner de l'avance à je-ne-sais-quoi de l'autre coté !

Furieux, le mage repoussa ses assaillants et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé en direction du pont. Ombre se jeta à sa poursuite, suivie de près par le Capitaine et ses hommes. Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à la moitié, le centaure stoppa tout mouvement, et un violent tremblement de terre parcourut l'endroit. Aussitôt, d'immenses bras de pierre sortirent de la colline, tenant entre leurs mains une orbe de lumière qui ne disait qui vaille. Dès alors, un tourbillon se propagea autour d'eux, et divers objets planèrent en orbite autour de ces bras.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça, souffla l'un de ces soldats.

Et il avait raison, car un rocher vit se fracasser juste à coté de la jeune femme, qui sursauta sur le coup de la surprise. Ces bras allaient tout faire exploser. Le Capitaine leur ordonna à un groupe de se concentrer sur les invocations de pierre, et à un autre groupe d'éliminer le Mage qui était la cause de tout cela. Le plus important, c'était les bras qui représentait une menace pour l'intégralité de la vallée de la Reine, et peut-être même pour le Promontoire Divin. Ombre ne chercha même pas à s'élancer à la poursuite du Mage et s'attaqua d'office aux bras de pierre qui ornaient la colline. Ses dagues ne leurs firent rien, et tout ce que la jeune femme réussit à faire, ce fut tordre la lame de l'une d'elles. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait _les_ invoquer. Et qu'importe si les soldats et le Capitaine la regarderaient d'un air dégoûté. Sa magie était particulière, et Ombre détestait par dessus tout devoir l'utiliser devant quelqu'un. Alors que des débris se fracassaient tout autour d'eux, et parfois même fauchait un homme sur le coup, la jeune femme leva sa main gauche, et passa la lame de sa dague intact sur sa peau d'ivoire pour trancher la peau et laisser couler le sang. Elle retourna sa main face au sol, et se mit à psalmodier de sombres invocations. Un cercle complexe avec de nombreuses écritures inconnues se matérialisa devant elle, et ceux qui eurent la chance d'assister au rituel ne purent détacher les yeux du cercle de brume verte. Un premier démon apparut, et ceux alentours reculèrent, tant la créature était repoussante. Elle flottait dans les airs, sans ailes, et n'avait que sur elle une peau pâle et boursouflée qui donnait l'impression que la _chose_ avait été immergé dans l'eau beaucoup trop longtemps.

Ombre ignora les cris d'horreur de certains, et répéta son geste une seconde fois. Cette fois, ce furent deux démons qui apparurent, semblables au premier, mais marchant et courant sur terre comme des animaux. Le quatrième démon fut une espèce d'araignée dont l'apparence était pareille aux autres. Elle lança ses créature à l'assaut des bras de pierre. Le résultat fut bien plus convaincant car l'un deux commençait déjà à s'effriter. De l'autre coté de la colline, le Mage Moondir avait été abattu, ce qui fit ramena le reste des soldats à se concentrer sur les bras. Le premier tomba en ruine sous les coups de ses assaillants. La jeune femme se permit un soupir se soulagement avant de s'attaquer au deuxième. Les gens autour d'elle semblaient presque avoir oublié la présence de ses Démons, et ne la regardaient plus avec un air de dégoût et d'horreur. La Nécromancie était loin d'être un art apprécié, même si cette magie était clairement plus efficace que les coup d'épées.

Le dernier bras était sur le point de tomber, car déjà, les pierres et les rochers qui le composaient commençait à tomber. Thackeray lança un regard décidé à Ombre, et ensemble, ils portèrent la dernière attaque. L'invocation tomba en miette. Le problème écarté, la demoiselle s'empressa de congédier ses Démons qui disparurent dans un écran de fumée. Alors qu'elle se retournait, victorieuse, vers Thackeray et ses hommes, un cri fusa d'un peu plus loin. Étonnée, Ombre porta son regard sur l'un des soldats resté en arrière qui pointait le ciel du doigt.

\- Ça va exploser !

Et sur ces mots, la lumière envahit l'endroit dans un fracas assourdissant, et dans la seconde d'après, la jeune femme ne vit que les ténèbres et tomba au sol, assommée.


	3. Le passé est passé, jusqu'à maintenant

La première chose qu'Ombre remarqua en se réveillant fut une terrible mal de crane ainsi que la sensation d'avoir su sable dans la bouche. Elle se sentait pâteuse, pire, complètement affable. La sensation d'être aussi lourde qu'une enclume la fit grogner tandis qu'elle tenta en vain de se relever. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle n'était certainement pas chez elle, ni avec sa troupe, elle se surprit à être inquiète. Où Diable était-elle donc tombée ? Elle se trouvait dans un maison, pas très grande. La jeune femme n'était pas allongée dans un lit, mais sur un matelas fort douillet. Elle n'était seule dans la pièce, et autour d'elle dormaient des soldats blessés. Tout lui revint soudainement en mémoire. La canicule, l'attaque des centaures, l'incendie, les bras de pierres. Un frisson parcourut son échine tandis que la jeune femme chercha la sortie. Elle se trouvait à l'étage, et derrière elle, il y avait un petit escalier en bois qu'elle s'empressa de descendre du mieux qu'elle put. Ses jambes étaient devenues aussi frêles que du coton, et par trois fois, la jeune femme manqua de tomber. Dans un autre grognement, elle se rattrapa à la rembarre, et posa ses pieds prudemment sur les lattes de bois qui grincèrent à son passage. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient d'autres blessés, dont l'état était bien plus inquiétant que ceux du haut. Peut-être les gardait-on là pour avoir toujours un œil sur eux. La seule personne debout, à part Ombre elle-même, était une jeune femme bien plus grande que la nécromancienne qui pouvait se vanter d'être à peine plus grande qu'une Asura tant elle était petite. L'inconnue était brune et avait la peau mate. A ses vêtements, Ombre remarqua qu'elle était une prêtresse de Dwayna. Dans un soupir, la plus petite se fit remarquer, et son hôte se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux étaient bandés par un ruban de soie blanche. Sûrement un tradition chez les partisans de Dwayna.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ?

Ombre hocha lentement la tête, et entreprit d'observer un peu les lieux. La maison en elle-même était très pauvre, et ne comprenait que très peu d'éléments. Il y avait une table, une étagère et deux chaises. Tout le reste de l'espace était occupé par les blessés allongés dans leurs couchettes. Il y avait bien une fenêtre, ouverte pour laisser entrer l'air frais, et Ombre alla y passer la tête pour voir où elle se trouvait. Shaemoor. Le village n'avait pas complètement brûlé dans l'incendie, et pour leu peu de maison qui avaient été endommagée, il y avait des ouvriers sur les toits pour réparer les dégâts.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici ?

En disant cela, la nécromancienne s'était retournée vers la Prêtresse qui s'apprêtait déjà à préparer le repas pour la jeune blessée.

\- Une semaine. Vous vous êtes réveillée deux fois, mais vous déliriez tellement que je doute que vous vous en souveniez.

Et c'était le cas, car la demoiselle ne se souvenait absolument pas s'être réveillée une seule fois. Son ventre gargouilla violemment, accompagnant l'idée qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis une semaine. La prêtresse lui indiqua une chaise à sa table et servit une assiettes pleine d'un bouillon de légume devant celle-ci. Ne rechignant pas une seconde, la plus petite s'attabla et entreprit d'avaler son bouillon avec envie. Ce ne fut pas aussi facile, car ses mains engourdies ne parvenaient pas à tenir la cuillère correctement. Après quelques essais infructueux, la jeune femme parvint à tenir l'objet entre ses doigts fins.

\- Plusieurs personnes sont venues vous voir durant votre convalescence, fit la Prêtresse tandis qu'Ombre dévorait ses légumes, vos amis du Carnaval, plusieurs soldats, des villageois que vous avez sauvé, et un homme. Celui-là était suspect, et il me tournait autour un peu trop à mon goût. Il vous a laissé un mot.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme tendit à Ombre un morceaux de papier déchiré et fortement abîmé. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit, et en lut le contenu. L'écriture incertaine et bourrée de fautes, ce ne pouvait être que son ami d'enfance.

\- Quinn, souffla-t-elle avec surprise.

\- Oui, c'est lui. Curieux garçon d'ailleurs.

Quinn était passé. Mais pourquoi ? Ça devait bien faire des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Sur le papier, il lui indiquait simplement qu'il espérait qu'elle se remettrait vite de sa blessure, que la Prêtresse qui la soignait était fort jolie, et qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous là où ils se donnaient toujours rendez vous autrefois. La jeune femme soupira, agacée. Elle avait pourtant bien spécifiée à son amie qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui et sa bande. Il n'avait toujours pas compris on dirait. La demoiselle s'empressa de finir son repas pour régler cette affaire au plus vite. Son Hôte lui prêta de nouveau vêtements, les siens étant trop abîmés pour qu'elle puisse les remettre à nouveau. Durant cette longue semaine, elle n'avait eux sur le dos qu'une tunique en lin, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle se sentait affreusement gênée dedans. Elle redoutait donc les habits que la plus grande lui apportait. Ce fut avec surprise qu'elle découvrit une robe de prêtre de Grenth. Elle leva des yeux surpris vers l'autre, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

\- J'ai vu votre amulette en changeant vos bandages. Elle appartient au temple de Grenth, qui se trouve dans le cimetière, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ombre hocha la tête silencieusement, et enfila les vêtements. Ils étaient certes trois fois trop grands pour elle, mais dans l'ensemble, elle se sentait bien dedans. Le frottement du tissu n'était pas le même que le lin, et c'était mille fois plus agréable.

\- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ces vêtements en ma possession … J'étais vouée corps et âme au Dieu de la Mort autrefois. Mais quand ma sœur est tombée malade, c'est Dwayna qui l'a sauvée, par Grenth. J'ai donc décidé de suivre les préceptes de la vie plutôt que celle de la mort.

Ombre la regarda avec calme, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle se tourna vers le seul miroir de la maison, se regarda dedans. Elle était minuscule, blafarde, renfrognée au possible, et avait les cheveux court d'un noir aussi profond que les ailes du corbeau. Elle avait là une bien triste apparence, l'archétype même du partisan de Grenth. Elle avait certes toujours été blanche, mais les cernes qui soulignaient profondément ses yeux violets faisaient peur à voir. La jeune femme en vint à se demander comment Thackeray et tout le reste avaient pu la regarder en face. Et comment Diable ses compagnons du Carnaval parvenait à vivre avec elle comme si de rien était. Une grimace de dégoût barra son visage, et elle eut soudainement envie de vomir son repas matinal. Elle faisait peur à voir, c'était là l'évidence même. La Prêtresse comprit alors la raison de son mal-être, et passa une main rassurante dans le dos de celle qu'elle avait soigné.

\- Prenez un peu plus l'air, et faite de l'exercice régulièrement, je suis certaine que vous aurez l'air plus en forme après cela. Et puis, je crois que c'est cette semaine passée à être enfermée qui vous à rendue si terne.

\- Merci, chuchota Ombre les yeux baissé, merci pour tout.

Et la plus grande lui répondit par un sourire radieux. Le restant de la matinée, elle préparèrent les affaires de la nécromancienne pour son départ. Son Hôte se nommait Amelia, ce qui était un prénom tout à fait charmant, et Ombre ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer. Lorsque le sac de celle-ci fut fin prêt, elle prit ses dagues et les inspecta. L'une d'elle était tout simplement inutilisable tant elle était tordue. Aussi, pour lui faire un dernier cadeau, Amelia lui offrit sa propre dague qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé depuis des années. Ombre en fut terriblement gênée, mais un cadeau ne se refusait jamais, et aussi, elle rangea le précieux objet dans son fourreau le plus résistant, et rangea même celui-ci dans sa botte droite. Les adieux se firent plus émotifs que prévu, Ombre s'étant attaché à cette femme au fil de la matinée. Elles se promirent ainsi de se rendre visite mutuellement, Ombre donnant l'adresse de a maison au Promontoire Divin, ainsi que l'entrepôt à Beetletun où elle travaillait avec le Carnaval. Et dans un dernier geste amical envers Amelia, la jeune femme sortit de la maison et admira le vue qu'elle avait de là où elle était. Shaemoor était en pleine effervescence. Les gens courait de part et d'autre pour aider leurs voisin à réparer les dégâts. D'un autre coté, près de la passerelle qui menait à la vallée de la Reine, des soldats, et même des villageois, s'entraînaient à l'épée au-cas-où les centaures reviendraient prendre leur revanche.

Ombre descendit le petite chemin qui menait à la maison de sa récente amie, passa devant des villageois qui la saluèrent avec enthousiasme. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, elle ne parlait à pratiquement personne, et personne ne lui parlait. Elle se fondait dans la masse, invisible, et personne ne faisait attention à elle. A présent, les gens la félicitaient pour son exploit, et lui serraient chaleureusement la main. Ce soudain accès à la célébrité la fit légèrement paniquer. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait qui aurait pût pousser les gens de Shaemoor à la surnommer « L'Héroïne ». Ce surnom était certes très sympathique, mais être aussi connue ne lui plaisait pas. Être invisible, c'était le meilleur moyen d'être loin des ennuis. A présent, tout le monde connaissait son visage dans le coin, et comme les nouvelles allaient vite, son surnom avait vite fait le tour du village, et même des fermes alentours. Elle pouvait dès alors dire adieu à la tranquillité d'une balade dans la vallée de la Reine quand elle aurait le temps de sortir.

Sa seule consolation fut de voir qu'au Promontoire Divin, la nouvelle n'avait pas fait tant de bruit que ça. Et aussi, elle se surprit à apprécier de nouveau la foule immense des rues et de voir que personne ne la remarquait plus que ça, si ce n'est que quelques regards critiques sur son teint et son apparence générale. Cela devait faire au moins plusieurs années qu'elle n'était pas revenue ici. L'odeur de cuisine exotique et les rires des enfants lui avaient inconsciemment manqués. La jeune femme se surprit même à esquisser un sourire. Cet environnement, c'était toute son enfance, à courir dans les rues avec Quinn et quelques autres, à rire de tout et de rien, à voler des marchandises à l'étalage, et à embêter les gens de leur quartier. Le quartier de Salma. C'était là qu'elle se rendait. Elle avait une maison là-bas, même si elle n'y vivait quasiment jamais. Elle avait tout fermé à clef, même les fenêtres, condamnant chaque entrées possible pour que personne ne vienne piller sa demeure. Elle n' était peu-être pas attaché, mais il y avait de nombreux objets de valeurs à ses yeux à l'intérieur. Les gardes à l'entrée du quartier ne la reconnurent pas lorsqu'elle passa les grandes portes de bois, et regardèrent avec étonnement cette inconnue entrer.

\- Tu la connais, toi ?

\- Non, j'l'ai jamais vu d'ma vie c'te fille. C'est p't'être une réfugiée.

Et dans un sourire narquois, elle entra dans le quartier de son enfance. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Lumineux, coloré, très bruyant, avec le parfum de la lessive propre flottant dans l'air. Dans un regard admiratif, elle observa les moindres détails qu'elle voulait encrer dans sa mémoire. Elle ne voulait plus oublier cet endroit. A présent, elle devait retrouver Quinn. Passant dans plusieurs ruelles, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à retrouver l'endroit où ils se donnaient rendez-vous autrefois. Alors qu'elle passait à coté d'une veine sombre entre deux maisons, un sifflement attira son attention. Dans l'ombre, Quinn lui faisait de grand signes avec ses bras.

\- Ah, te voilà ! Je suis content de te voir sur pied ! Allez, on va se boire un verre pour fêter ça ?

Ombre lui sourit du mieux qu'elle pût, étirant la peau de son visage froid et sérieux à s'en faire mal, et prit son ami dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver.

\- C'est toi qui rince ? Elle se mit à rire, et reprit la parole. Ce doit être une grande occasion ! Oh, et merci d'être venu me voir quand j'étais mal en point !

Quinn agita la main pour indique que ce n'était rien, et fit sourire encourageant. Ombre se détendit un peu, et s'adossa contre un mur.

\- Hé, les amis sont là pour ça ! Et puis t'as vu la Prêtresse de Dwayna ? Un vrai canon !

Ombre se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas venu plusieurs fois rien que pour prendre des nouvelles. Elle soupira agacée. Il n'avait décidément pas évolué mentalement, toujours aussi lourd. Un vrai boulet. Alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, riant de tant en temps aux blagues de l'autre, un petit groupe de personne s'approchèrent des deux amis. Ombre eut la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver Pete Double-Lame avec qui elle s'était violemment disputé avec de rejoindre la troupe du Carnaval.

\- Quinn, te voilà ! Fit-il avec colère. Je vais t'étriper, ici et maintenant.

Dans un geste protecteur, Ombre se plaça devant son ami pour indiquer qu'elle ne laisserait personne le toucher tant qu'elle serait encore en vie. Les deux qui accompagnaient le sombre personnage se mirent pouffer comme deux idiots qu'ils étaient.

\- Du calme, du calme ! Où est le problème ? J'ai rien fait ! Couina Quinn derrière l'épaule d'Ombre, bien qu'il la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes.

Pete croisa les bras, et foudroya du regard les deux individus. Ombre en fit de même avec Quinn qui venait, une fois de plus, de l'impliquer dans ses ennuis. Elle avait bien de la chance ces derniers temps. Prudente, elle tira sa dague du fourreau accroché à sa ceinture et la porta devant son visage en signe de défi. Si quelqu'un s'approchait, elle le tuait. Purement et simplement.

\- C'est ÇA le problème. Tu étais supposé protéger Alice la Mutine, mais comme tu le dis, tu n'as rien fait, et les Sanguinaires l'ont enlevée.

Ombre haussa un sourcil. La Mutine n'était pas du genre à se laisser enlever aussi facilement. Ces fameux Sanguinaires devaient être redoutables. Ombre leva un regard méfiant vers Pete, et baissa sa dague prudemment.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Fit-elle.

Comme si il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence, ou peut-être venait il de la reconnaître, le chef de la Bande esquissa un sourire moqueur en la regardant.

\- Alors comme ça, te revoilà ! Juste à temps pour protéger ton crétin de copain. Voilà le problème : Quinn à laissé l'un des notre se faire enlever par un Gang rival. Soit Alice revient, soir je le fait empaler. C'est bien compris ?

Ombre hocha la tête silencieusement, et entendit son ami juste derrière déglutir, apeuré par son sort funeste si il ne parvenait pas à libérer La Mutine. Ombre le savait pertinemment, il l'avait recontactée pour qu'elle le sorte de ses problèmes. Et elle allait encore devoir le couvrir. Comme avant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait qu'il vive. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien l'abandonner à son sort et s'en aller reprendre sa vie, mais quelque chose en elle lui indiquait qu'elle ferai une erreur si elle abandonnait son ami.

\- C'est bon, nous allons libérer Alice, siffla Ombre avec mépris. Les Sanguinaires l'ont enlevée ? Très bien, on va s'occuper d'eux. Quinn et toi serez quittes. Il ne te devra plus rien.

Et elle croisa les bras en s'écartant, laissant le champs libre à son idiot d'ami.

\- Très bien. Vous me ramenez Alice et on sera quittes. Si vous échouez, je vous fais étriper. Tout les deux. Vous savez où me trouver !

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et commença à partir. Ombre lança un regard à la femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle la reconnut aussitôt. Doc Howler, une ancienne amie.

\- Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est toi qui nous as laissés tomber, tu te souviens ? Double-lame est un bon chef. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, mais sans toi, on a tous dû faire ce qu'on pouvait pour s'en sortir.

Ombre fronça les sourcils et se planta devant elle, l'air furieux.

\- On était amies, Helen. Et maintenant, tu n'es rien d'autre que la moucharde de Pete. Comment peux-tu supporter la façon dont il te traite ?

L'autre parut hésiter. Certes, elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par son vrai prénom, et rares étaient les personnes qui le connaissait, mais le regard triste qu'elle lança à son ancienne amie faisait peine à voir. Ombre aurait voulut la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien, et qu'elle pouvait faire comme elle, et choisir une autre vie. Mais elle n'en eut pas le courage et la laissa partir.

\- Je... Bon, va chercher Alice, prends Quinn avec toi et tire-toi d'ici. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi.

A ces mots, elle emboîta le pas de Pete avec un dernier regard pour Ombre. L'autre suivit le rythme, mais au lieu de s'en aller comme les deux autres, il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Ombre et la nargua avec un sourire narquois.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais quelqu'un d'important par ici, il fut un temps. Eh bien, les temps ont changé. Aujourd'hui, c'est Double-lame qui fait la loi et si ça ne te plaît pas, tu auras affaire à moi.

Ombre le regarda un instant, le visage neutre, presque ennuyée par la conversation stérile qu'il venait d'engager. Puis elle esquissa un sourire mauvais et planta ses yeux d'améthyste dans les siens avec une expression féline, presque dangereuse.

\- C'est toi, Dan ? Alors comme ça, tu te fais appeler "le broyeur" maintenant ? Mais tu es toujours le gamin que j'ai balancé dans le puits quand on avait dix ans. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

L'autre passa du sourire moqueur au rouge pivoine en une fraction de seconde. Quinn pouffa, et reçut un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part d'Ombre accompagné d'un regard assassin du coté de Dan. Ombre poursuivit son discourt sans passer par quatre chemins, sachant parfaitement qu'au fond, il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant.

\- Avec toutes les potions de force que tu t'enfiles, ce que tu gagnes dans les bras, tu le perds dans la tête. A la revoyure, crétin.

L'autre hésita un instant, et grogna quelques paroles à l'encontre de son ancienne camarade avant de disparaître dans la foule. Ombre resta là, seule avec Quinn, ressassant les souvenirs du passé qu'elle pensait enfouis à tout jamais. Elle ne voulait plus y repenser, et pourtant … Toutes ces années passés en leurs compagnies avaient été merveilleuses. C'est Pete qui est venu tout gâcher. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle était parti. Mais là encore, elle ne voulait plus y repenser. Et cette fois, elle chassa ce souvenir trop douloureux das un coin de ses pensées pour ne plus y songer.

\- Merci. Si les Sanguinaires ont enlevé Alice, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je lui avais dit de rester assise sagement pendant que je m'occupais de quelque chose et à mon retour, elle avait disparu.

Ombre se retourna vers Quinn et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Mais avec tout ces problèmes, elle n'arrivait plus à se sentir aussi joyeuse qu'à son retour dans la quartier. A présent, elle voulait repartir au plus. Elle se souvenait à présent le pourquoi qui l'avait forcé à oublié tous ses souvenirs d'ici. Parce que c'était trop douloureux. Aussi, elle attrapa le bras de Quinn et le tira vers elle.

\- Viens, allons tirer Alice de ce faux pas.

Quinn la conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'une maison parmi tant d'autre. Bizarre comme cachette pour des bandits, mais si il était sure que c'était ici, elle n'allait pas contredire son ami. Elle gravit les quelques marches du perron et frappa trois coups. Il y eut d'abord un silence à l'intérieur, comme si la vie venait de se stopper, puis des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et quelqu'un parla à travers le bois.

\- Mot de passe ?

Ne sachant pas du coup ce qu'il en était, Ombre prit une voix fluette et dit sur un ton presque enfantin :

\- Oh, pardonnez moi Monsieur, je crois que je me suis trompée de maison. Je cherche l'endroit où vit ma tante !

\- Hé bien ce n'est pas ici ! Partez !

Et les deux déguerpirent au plus vite. A la fenêtre, quelqu'un les observait. Ombre indiqua ce fait à Quinn qui se mit à jurer diverses noms d'oiseaux. Il avait dans l'idée d'aller interroger trois membres qui patrouillaient près du pont de pierre. Ces derniers était justement en train de discuter sous ledit pont, et quand ils virent approcher la jeune femme et son acolyte, ils s'empressèrent d'ouvrir les hostilités en attaquant. Le premier, un homme immense aux cheveux argentés, se jeta sur elle dans un cri de rage. Profitant de sa rapidité et sa petite taille, la jeune femme fit un pas sur le coté, faisant trébucher l'individu. Ce dernier se releva au plus vite et fondit de nouveau sur la plus petite. Elle esquiva une nouvelle fois sans aucuns problèmes. Restait plus qu'à attaquer, et ça, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Quinn était aux mains des deux autres. Si elle voulait l'aider, elle allait devoir se débarrasser du géant. Ce dernier la provoqua en lui faisant signe de l'attaquer. Autant la demoiselle était forte en magie, et était rapide, autant elle n'était pas douée en combat au corps à corps. Elle eut d'abord l'idée d'invoquer un de ses Démons, mais le souvenir du regard dégoûté des soldats l'arrêta net dans son élan. Non, elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule. Son adversaire fondit de nouveau sur elle et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'esquiver de nouveau qu'il fit un arc de cercle avec sa jambe et lui faucha les mollets, la faisant tomber sur dos. Ses poumons se vidèrent de tout l'air qu'ils avaient accumulé et elle suffoqua. Sa vue se troubla, et pendant un instant, Ombre crut s'évanouir. Mais la vision de la tête de Quinn sur une pique l'arrêta net, et un frisson la parcourut. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Ils sauveraient La Mutine, et Quinn réglerait ses dettes pour de bon.

La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds et fondit sur le plus grand. Ce dernier ricana quand il vit arriver la demoiselle et l'attendit de pied ferme. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une attaque de plein fouet, Ombre esquiva au dernier moment en tournant sur elle même et se retrouva derrière le dos de l'homme. Elle n'attendit pas, et lui sauta sur le dos, plaçant sa dague sous le coup de celui-ci. Il ne chercha même pas à se débattre et se rendit en levant les mains en l'air. Elle en profita pour l'assommer avec le pommeau de son arme.

Ensuite, elle arriva dans le dos de l'assaillante de Quinn et répéta son geste avec cette dernière, qui s'effondra par terre dans un bruit ténu. Le dernier leva les mains en l'air et lâcha son arme.

\- Bon, fit Quinn, nous voulons le mot de passe de votre repaire, et vite !

L'autre n'avait pas l'air de le prendre au sérieux, mais l'expression froide et calculatrice de celle qui l'accompagnait était bien plus convaincant, et l'homme sut qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer les malins avec elle.

\- Si je vous le dis, vous me laisserez partir ?

Ombre hocha la tête lentement et rangea son arme en signa de paix, et fit signe à Quinn de faire de même. Ce dernier, bien que peu convaincu, se résigna à replacer son épée dans son fourreau en maugréant. La jeune femme fit promettre par précaution qu'il n'irai pas prévenir ses camarades.

\- C'est d'accord. Ils ne m'ont pas protégé. Je ne leur dois rien. Le mot de passe est "les souliers de Salma".

Et aussitôt après, il aida ses deux acolytes à marcher en les faisant s'appuyer chacun sur une épaule et disparut quelques ruelles plus loin. Ombre s'étira, bien contente de n'avoir fait aucune victime et lança un regard appuyé à Quinn qui hocha la tête en lui montrant qu'il avait comprit. C'est maintenant que ça se compliquait. Quand ils revinrent auprès de la porte, ce fut Quinn qui frappa et donna le mot de passe. Personne ne lui répondit et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Ce fut à ce moment là que les Sanguinaires leur tombèrent dessus. Un petite groupe de cinq, qui suffisait à mettre à terre Ombre et Quinn sans aucun problèmes. Deux autres s'ajoutèrent en renfort, rendant ainsi le sauvetage d'Alice la Mutine quasiment impossible. Ombre se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que faire. A eux deux, ils n'arriveraient pas à avoir le dessus. La seule solution possible à ses yeux aurait été d'utiliser la nécromancie, mais le souvenir des regards dégoûtés de tous ceux qui y avait assisté la rebuta. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça dans la rue, et surtout pas devant Quinn. « Tu n'as pas le choix, lui chuchota une voix dans sa tête. » Mais la jeune femme chassa cette idée et tenta d'explorer d'autres options. Malheureuse, il semblait qu'elle n'avait en effet pas le choix. La brune baissa les yeux, angoissée à l'idée de faire une erreur.

Et puis, sans prévenir, et passa en force entre deux Sanguinaires et entra dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle passa la lame de sa dague sur sa paume, et la trancha, invoquant par la suite un premier Démon. Ses adversaires ne lui laissèrent cependant pas le temps de le faire une deuxième fois et deux se jetèrent sur elle. Cependant, Ombre ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et fit un mouvement avec sa dague, créant une sorte de brume verte qui brûla la chaire de ces deux-là. Ensuite, elle prit la corne qu'elle gardait toujours au cas-où et souffla dedans alors qu'un autre entrait. Une nuée de sauterelles fondit sur lui, le dévorant vivant. Ombre détourna la tête, absolument dégoûtée par ce qu'elle venait de faire alors qu'elle s'était promit de ne jamais utiliser un sort pareil. C'était … Répugnant. Non, immonde. Inhumain. Quinn entra en trombe dans la maison, ensanglanté, et suivis de près par les quatre autre. L'invocation de chaire ne se fit pas prit pour attaquer le premier et lui aspira le sang jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe complètement anémié à terre, pâle comme la mort.

Les trois autres reculèrent, et s'enfuirent en hurlant après avoir vu les autres cadavres. Ombre se laissa tomber par terre et ramena ses genoux contre son torse et y enfouit sa tête. Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle avait envie de disparaître ici et maintenant. Pourtant, Quinn lui tendit une main chaleureuse avec un sourire.

\- Tu sais, tu viens de nous sauver la vie à tous les deux. Et puis, ils le méritaient, tu sais ?

Loin d'être rassurée par les paroles de son ami, la jeune femme empoigna la main de son ami et se releva, tremblante. Quinn fouilla dans un placard et dans la seconde d'après, lui jeta une pomme rouge et bien lustrée.

\- Tiens, mange ça, t'as pas l'air bien.

Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Là haut, Alice la Mutine était allongée par terre, les pieds et poings liés. Quinn se pencha vers elle pour la réveiller. Quand elle fut remise sur pieds et libérée, la rousse s'étira et bailla profondément, avant de se tourner vers ceux qui venaient de la sauver.

\- Merci de m'avoir secourue. Ces types commençaient vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Quant à toi, Quinn... Disons que ça rattrape presque la manière dont tu m'as laissée me faire capturer. Presque.

Elle fit alors une grand sourire et embrassa Quinn sur la joue en guise de cadeau. Ombre lança un regard amusé vers son ami qui venait de prendre une belle couleur pivoine. Mais celui-ci se reprit bien vite en voyant l'air moqueur de la brune qui souriait à vue d'oeil.

\- Hé, mes erreurs, je les répare toujours. En vérité, tu ne risquais rien.

Ombre laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique, et croisa les bras en le fixant les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est ça, Quinn. Cause toujours. Allez, Pete Double-lame attend le retour d'Alice.

L'intéressée hocha la tête, et fut fit signe à Ombre et Quinn de passer devant, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter, car ils avaient toujours l'ordre de protéger Alice, et on ne savait jamais ce qui les attendait au dehors.

\- Je vous suis. Tout plutôt que de rester une minute de plus ici.

Malgré son air désinvolte, Ombre sentait bien l'envie pressante de quitter ces lieux au plus vite. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on avait fait subir à cette fille, mais celle-ci avait dans le regard une expression mal à l'aise. Ombre descendit les escaliers avec précaution et lorgna Alice du coin de l'œil quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de faire disparaître les cadavres. Pourtant, La Mutine n'eut aucune réaction violente, et prit juste un air étonné.

\- Bah dites donc, vous y êtes pas allé de main morte vous deux !

Ombre ne répondit pas, et sortit de la maison sans un regard pour ses victimes. Leurs copains s'occuperont du nettoyage. Alors que la jeune femme s'engageait dans la rue qui menait au point de rendez-vous, Alice la tira pas le bras et fit signe à Quinn de les attendre plus loin.

\- Toi ! Je pensais que tu avais quitté la rue. Tu aspires à une vie meilleure, c'est ça ? Mais as-tu enfin compris que c'est impossible ? Du moins, ce ne sera pas le cas avant que le gouvernement ne dise la vérité.

Ombre haussa les épaules. Elle se fichait bien du Gouvernement. La troupe du Carnaval était indépendante et le resterait encore longtemps. Elle se contenta juste de répondre calmement à Alice avant de reprendre la route.

\- Pour le moment, je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous concentrer sur les bandits sanguinaires plutôt que sur les conspirations gouvernementales. Maintenant, dépêchons. Pete n'a jamais été très patient.

Ce dernier était là, accompagné de ses deux gardes du corps qui l'encadraient de chaque coté. Alice s'avança et dépassa Ombre et Quinn pour aller se poster devant Double Lame, les mains posées sur ses hanches, mécontente. Pete, lui, semblait largement plus satisfait que les tous les autres réunis.

\- On dirait que tu as réussi, Quinn. Tu as de la chance qu'Alice soit indemne.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas de cet avis, et répliqua sur un ton agressif.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas grâce à toi, Pete. Tu comptais m'abandonner à ces brutes ? Je croyais que tu avais besoin de moi pour ce coup chez l'Apothicaire ...

La curiosité d'Ombre s'éveilla alors d'un coup et elle lança un regard appuyé sur Quinn qui fit un signe négatif de la tête, effrayé des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur lui si il disait quoi que ce soir à son amie sur ce fameux coup. Pete foudroya Ombre du regard, et reprit la parole sur un ton bien plu brutal qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Hé, motus avec ça. Quant à toi, Quinn, je te pardonne pour Alice, mais en tant que membre du gang, tu as encore du boulot à faire pour moi.

Ombre ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et fit mine se vouloir se jeter sur Pete pour le frapper. Quinn et Alice la retinrent du mieux qu'ils purent tant elle était furieuse après cet homme.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu, Pete, siffla-t-elle, l'arrangement, c'était la liberté d'Alice contre le dédouanement de Quinn.

L'intéressé se fit encore lus petit que possible et chuchota à l'oreille de son amie le plus bas possible tout en jetant des regards furtifs vers Pete qui semblait satisfait de la pagaille qu'il avait semé.

\- Hé, ne complique pas les choses. Pete peut vraiment me pourrir la vie. Tant que je vivrai dans la rue, je devrai coopérer avec lui.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Pete n'est pas ton ami. Pour lui, personne n'est irremplaçable, surtout pas toi. Tu vas juste trouver le moyen de t'attirer de nouveaux problèmes.

Pour être en colère, elle l'était. Il était impensable pour elle de perdre son ami à cause d'une ordure comme Pete Double-Lame. Quinn ne fit que hausser les épaules sur un ton accablé et lui assurer qu'il savait, et qu'il ferait tout pour se débrouiller. Bien que peu convaincue, la demoiselle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le laisser faire. Elle n'était pas sa mère, ni sa femme. Elle n'avait aucunement le droit de choisir pour lui.

\- Très bien. C'est ta vie. Mais fais attention, Quinn. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise.

Et sur ces paroles, elle lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller. De retour dans la rue principale, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur d'une maison et prit son visage entre ses mains pour s'empêcher de craquer. Il lui causait vraiment tous les soucis du monde. Il finirait pas lui arriver quelque chose, c'était évident. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que Pete finirait pas le tuer, Ombre laissa couler sur ses joues des larmes brûlantes. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Alors qu'elle relevait un la tête, la nécromancienne vit arriver vers elle une garde des Séraphins. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant elle.

\- Le capitaine Thackeray souhaite vous parler. Immédiatement. Allez à la taverne juste en face !

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bâtiment, la Séraphine l'interrompit dans sa marche, et s'adressa à elle sur un ton plus doux.

\- Hé, mais je vous connais. Nous avons grandi dans le même quartier.

Bien que surprise, Ombre lui fit un sourire effacé, qui se mua vite en grimace.

\- Exact, je vous reconnais. Vous êtes Séraphin, maintenant ? Comment ça se fait ?

L'autre lui expliqua avec enthousiasme comment le Capitaine Thackeray lui avait sauvé a vie et lui avait redonné espoir. Et puis, c'était ça ou le banditisme. Ombre prit congé d'elle et entra dans la taverne, cherchant le Capitaine des yeux. Il était assis à une table, et lui fit des grands signes de bras quand il l'aperçut. La brune ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre. Et bien sûr, comme si les événements de la journée ne suffisait pas, il engagea la conversation sur Pete Doube-Lame.

\- Merci d'être là. Vous avez le temps de discuter un peu avec moi ? J'ai besoin d'informations au sujet d'un malfrat nommé Pete Double-lame.

Ombre lui assura qu'elle le connaissait mais qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture. C'était un sale type, et il le resterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Thackeray sembla soulagé de ce fait, et l'invita à s'asseoir à sa table.

\- Content de l'entendre. L'activité de son gang commence à nous poser un réel problème. Vous avez une idée de ce qu'ils peuvent être en train de mijoter ?

\- J'ai juste aidé mon ami Quinn à régler une dette, et j'ai entendu un membre du gang parler de l'Apothicaire. Ça vous évoque quelque chose ?

Il hocha la tête, et les Séraphins qui l'accompagnaient firent de même, songeurs.

\- L'Apothicaire ? Hmm... Les brutes de Pete rôdent dans les parages de Shaemoor. Il y a une apothicairerie, là-bas. Il doit s'agir de leur prochaine cible.

Les craintes d'Ombre furent alors fondées. Pete voulait inclure Quinn dans une sombre affaire. Désespérée, elle passa une main lasse sur son visage, et soupira.

\- Mon ami Quinn est mêlé à cette affaire. Laissez-moi une chance d'aller le convaincre de renoncer !

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton suppliant, le regard plongé dans celui du Capitaine. Elle devait le convaincre. La vie de son ami était en jeu, et elle refusait de la perdre. Ce dernier parut comprendre l'urgence de la situation, et hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Vous en demandez beaucoup, mais pour l'héroïne de Shaemoor, je vais essayer. Allez sortir Quinn de là en vitesse. Mes soldats interviendront aussitôt qu'il y aura de l'action. Mais faites attention : dans pareille situation, le mauvais choix peut avoir raison d'une amitié... voire même tuer un ami.

Ombre baissa les yeux. Elle allait devoir faire vite. Ils devaient déjà être en route à cette heure-ci, et elle avait perdu du temps à discuter. Elle empoigna sa dague et sortit en trombe de la Taverne. Pourvut qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Pourvut que Quinn soit toujours en vie.

\- Par les sept, faites que je sois capable de le sortir de là, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.


	4. Faire des choix, et vite !

Pareille à une ombre, elle se tenait dans l'ombre d'un arbre, derrière un buisson d'épines, prête à bondir à tout moment. Ombre attendait là depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, et sentait l'agacement pulser dans ses veines au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Ils faisaient quoi, ces maudits bandits ? C'est qu'elle n'avait pas toute la journée, la pauvre fille. Et si elle avait mal comprit ? Si elle n'était pas au bon endroit. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Sûrement pas. Elle devait aider Quinn.

Alors qu'elle s'étirait pour ne pas avoir de lumbagos, des éclats de voix lui firent vite reprendre conscience de sa situation. Les bandits arrivaient, Quinn en fin de file.

De ses yeux acérés, la demoiselle se tapit encore plus que possible dans l'ombre, et ne laissait dépasser du buisson que le haut de son crane. La discrétion était de mise, et il ne fallait absolument rien faire rater.

Un premier individu entra chez l'apothicaire, suivit d'un deuxième, et Quinn resta au dehors avec cinq autres au moins trois fois plus imposants que lui. Dans le lot, il y avait Alice la mutine. Et cela déplut fortement à Ombre. Elle ne voulait pas blesser cette fille.

Un hurlement se fit entendre, et ce fut à ce moment que la Nécromancienne sortit de sa cachette pour accourir à la devanture de la boutique.

« - _Ils vont me tuer_ , gémissait la vielle dame qui tenait le magasin.

Quinn, de son coté, tentait d'apaiser ses acolytes aux visages renfrognés.

\- _Allez les gars, on peut sûrement s'arranger ! Pas besoin de blesser la vielle dame ..._ »

Ombre se sentit très lasse de la naïveté de son ami. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient la blesser. C'étaient des voleurs, et des tueurs, pour la plupart.

Quand on la vit enfin s'approcher, l'un d'eux lui laissa un très aimable.

« - _Bouge de là gamine si tu veux pas d'histoire !_ »

Bien entendu qu'elle n'en voulait pas, des histoires, mais ce crétin de Quinn avait le dont de l'emmener avec dans toutes les embrouilles de la ville.

Derrières leurs grandes silhouettes dépareillées, une Tire-Laine menaçait l'apothicaire d'un lame diablement bien aiguisée.

« - _Pitié, ne me tuez pas, je vous ai donné tout ce que vous vouliez !_

Quinn se tourna alors vers sa camarade, les sourcil froncés et la mine contrariée qui, malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître impressionnant, lui donnaient un air ridicule.

\- _Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Grogna-t-il à la Tire-Laine. _Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de la tuer ?!_

Si elle avait put, Ombre se serait frappé le visage de sa paume pour soulager son evie de pleurer et de rire en même temps.

\- _Pete a dit qu'elle devait mourir, alors elle va mourir._ Lui répondit l'autre d'une voix patibulaire.

Ombre tenta de forcer le passage, mais sa carrure frêle ne lui permettait pas grand chose, et elle fut repoussée à la manière d'une mouche envahissante.

\- _Ah ouais ? Et … Et bien moi ... Je dis non !_

La naïveté de Quinn donnait à Ombre toutes sortes d'envies malsaines qui allaient de la décapitation à l'égorgement de sang froid.

La Tire-Laine haussa les épaules, pas convaincue pour un sou par les menaces du plus jeune.

Elle leva son épée pour achever la vielle dame, mais Quinn vit rouge, et se jeta sur elle dans un grand cri. Ombre ne se fit pas prier pour grimper sur la carrure immense de lui celui qui lui barrait la route, et sauta de l'autre coté sans un soucis.

Elle se retourna aussitôt et planta sa dague dans la gorge de son opposant, et le regarda s'effondrer par terre ans l'once d'un remord. Son âme retournait auprès de Grenth, là où il trouverait enfin le repos.

Le deuxième ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'attaquer, et lui enfonça violemment son genou dans les cotes. Ombre roula par terre, suffocante. Quinn abattit alors son marteau sur la tête de son assaillant, et vint aider son amie en danger.

« - _Depuis quand es-tu là ?_ Lui cria-t-il tandis qu'il engageait le combat avec l'homme qui surplombait la demoiselle.

\- _Depuis un bout de temps ! Vous vous êtes fait attendre !_ »

Elle se releva avec peine, tituba un instant, la vision trouble et esquiva avec peine l'attaque d'un nouveau venu. Alice la Mutine restait en retrait.

Quinn et Ombre parvinrent à vaincre le restant des bandits. La Mutine s'était éclipsée en douce. Il ne restait plus que les deux autres dans la boutique.

Ombre passa le palier, mais à l'intérieur, personne. La rage lui monta à la tête. Les fourbes, ils s'étaient enfui.

Elle sorti de nouveau, et aida la vielle dame à se relever. Son ami s'approcha, et tout sourire, fit mine d'aller au mieux.

« - _J'avais le contrôle de la situation, mais je te remercie de ton aide._ »

La demoiselle haussa un sourcil hautain, et le laissa dire, trop exténuée pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Qu'il se vante, il verra bien un jour …

L'apothicaire la remercia également, soulagée d'être toujours en un seul morceau, et vivante. Cependant, il y avait un problème de taille.

« - _Ils ont prit tout mon stock de Rhizome. C'est un poison violent_ , pesta-t-elle dans une fureur mal dissimulée.

\- _Du poison ?_

Ombre se tourna vers son ami, soudainement revigorée par cette information. Elle allait lui faire cracher le morceau, et vite !

- _Quinn, qu'est-e qu'il se passe ? Les Séraphins seront là d'une minute à l'autre ! Si on leur dit ce que Pete mijote, ils pourront l'arrêter !_

Mais le Grand Quinn n'était pas de cet avis, et il perdit toute notion de plaisanterie sur son visage juvénile.

\- _Tu bosses avec les Séraphins ?! Depuis quand t'es une balance ? Tu sais très bien qu'on peut pas leur faire confiance !_ »

L'apothicaire s'était éloignée pour ranger son établi. Ombre poussa un soupir de fatigue, et s'appuya contre le mur en se massant les tempes d'une main.

« - _J'ai plus confiance en Thackeray qu'en Pete Double-Lame … Allons Quinn, tu refuses de trahir un seul homme et tu voudrais en empoisonner des centaines d'autres ?_

L'autre mit un temps à répondre, confus, le regard braqué sur le plancher de bois de la boutique.

\- _Essaye d'être malin, pour une fois,_ continua-t-elle d'une voix acerbe, _fais profil bas le temps que Thackeray envoie Pete en prison, ou mieux, à la morgue._

Le commentaire ne sembla pas plaire au plus jeune, mais il se gratta l'arrière d'une crane, les sourcils froncés.

\- _Mais … Je … Je … Heu … Ouais, tu as raison. Bon, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé, je ferais ce que tu dis._

Il s'avança vers la porte, et avant de franchir le pas, il se retourna vers son amie, et ajouta :

\- _Je vais me terrer le temps que ça se calme. Et vraiment, merci encore._ »

Dans un élan de gentillesse et d'affection pour ce grand gamin qui avait vécut avec elle pendant si longtemps, elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras et lui caressant le haut du crane comme on le fait avec un chiot.

Il allait lui manquer.

Quinn parti sans un mot avant que les Séraphins n'arrivent. La jeune femme les attendit, assise en tailleur, devant la boutique.

Logan Thackeray ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, alerté par les villageois voisins de l'attaque. Ombre se releva, et lui expliqua la situation d'une traite, lui donnant quelques détails, et lui parlant de la bonne foi de son ami.

« - _Continuez de sauver des gens_ , finit-il par lui confier à l'écart de autres, _et tout le monde se prosternera devant vous. Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas aussi agréable que ça en a l'air._

Ombre ne comprit pas le sens de ces mots, et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en attente de plus d'explications.

\- _Comment ça ?_ »

L'autre n'ajoute rien d'autre et retourna avec les Séraphins afin de terminer son rapport. Ombre le suivit, agacée par tant de secrets de sa part.

Une femme se tenait avec eux. Pas une Séraphine, car elle était vêtue d'une manière bien plus élégante. Son visage rappelait quelque chose à la Nécromancienne qui ne se gêna pas pour la reluquer de haut en bas.

« - _Permettez moi de vous présenter la comtesse Anise, conseillère à la cour royale, et Phénix de la Lame Brillante._

Allons donc, voilà pourquoi Ombre avait l'impression de la connaître. Une des nobles les plus connues de tout le Promontoire. C'était un miracle pour qu'une fille du peuple telle qu'Ombre puisse la rencontrer en personne.

\- _Si vous découvrez où et quand ils comptent utiliser le poison, nous pourrons en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Pete Double-Lame_ , expliqua Thackeray à la demoiselle qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop absorbée par la tenue de la comtesse.

Mais le discours que venait de tenir le Capitaine inquiéta Ombre.

\- _Pete sait que j'étais ici. Quand il ne verra pas ses hommes revenir, il viendra s'occuper de moi_! Siffla-t-elle.

Anise se tourna alors vers elle, et lui répondit qu'une vois calme, et cristalline.

\- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma magie peut vous conférer un déguisement de bandit. Vous pourrez vous promener parmi eux incognito._ »

On lui indiqua alors l'emplacement du repère des bandits, et la jeune femme constata qu'elle irait seule. Charmant. Mais elle s'était dévouée à cette tâche, car s'était bien là sa faute si deux misérables Tire-Laine avaient réussi à s'enfuir avec le poison.

La comtesse lui jeta un sort, mais l'illusion ne prendrait qu'effet que quand Ombre se sera approchée du quartier général. Bien plus de chances de se faire repérer ainsi, mais elle n'osa pas critiquer les plan d'une personne telle qu'Anise.

Ombre se reposa une demi-heure, le temps de se reposer un peu, de boire et de manger, avant de partir en quête du repaire. Les Séraphins partirent en même temps qu'elle.

Son arrivée à quelques mètres du repaires se fit sans encombres. Il n'y avait personne pour garder la porte, mais qui sait le nombre de bandits qui se cachaient derrière ? La jeune femme soupira, et fit un autre pas. L'illusion prit forme, et la demoiselle se retrouva empêtrée dans un lourd manteau en cuir, le visage caché par une capuche.

Elle se pencha au bord de l'eau. Son visage aussi avait été modifié. D'une face comprenant encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, elle était passé à un visage émaciée, et couvert de cicatrice. Quelle laideur elle voyait là sur sa figure …

Elle se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et prit une grande inspiration. Dans peu de temps, elle allait redevenir le bandit qu'elle était quelques années auparavant.

La jeune femme poussa la porte en bois et entra. Aussitôt, son visage se fit plus dur, et elle se renfrogna. Sa démarche était devenue plus lourde, moins féline. Elle était un bandit, elle respirait comme un bandit, elle suait comme un bandit. Bref, un retour aux sources.

Un homme lui barra la route. Dan.

Ombre lui offrit un sourire mauvais. Comme il tombait bien, celui-là. Elle allait pouvoir mettre à profit sa bêtise légendaire pour pouvoir infiltrer au mieux cet endroit.

« - _Regardez moi un peu ça_ , dit-il, _qui êtes-vous ?_

\- _Je débarque tout juste … On m'a intégré à la bande, et je compte bien faire mes preuves … On m'a dit de me rendre utile !_

Rester vague, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire …

\- _Très bien … Ce n'est pas le boulot qui manque ici … N'allez pas nous traîner dans les pattes ! Si personne n'a besoin de vous, revenez me voir, j'aurais bien deux ou trois trucs à vous filer !_ »

Il avait beau jouer au dur, elle n'était pas impressionnée pour le moins du monde. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait jeté dans un puits quand ils étaient enfants.

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête, et prit congé sans un mot. Ombre traversa le ponton de bois qui traversait le petit lac dans la grotte, et atteint rapidement l'autre coté.

De nombreux bandits étaient regroupés en groupe de trois ou quatre, jouant au cartes ou buvant de l'alcool. Certains lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, mais personne ne vint lui adresser la parole. Elle traversa la partie inférieur pour monter la pente qui menait à la plate-forme eu dessus.

Il y avait là le Doc Howler, plongé dans ses expériences. Une once de remords étreignit la jeune femme, mais elle enfouit le moindre de ses sentiments au plus profond de son cœur. Elle devait réussir. Pour le bien de tous.

Ombre s'éclaircit la voix pour signaler sa présence.

L'autre se tourna vers elle, des cernes immenses soulignant ses yeux, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« - _Oui ?_

\- _Je suis nouvelle, et je voudrais me rendre utile. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?_

\- _Quoi ?_ S'offusqua-t-elle. _Vous seriez tout bonnement incapable de distinguer un lys des marais à un Coquelicot ardent … Et tout aussi incapable de distinguer un lys des Marais du derrière d'une Etin …_

Ombre fronça les sourcils, vexée.

\- _Très bien, si vous voulez pas de mon aide, je vais aller voir ailleurs …_

Elle fit un pas pour partir, mais Howler soupira bruyamment, passant une main lasse sur sa nuque.

\- _Attendez ...Très bien … Rapportez moi une plante connue sous le nom de Tortillade. Elle pousse au cimetière, à la surface. Rapportez moi-en un plant et je verrais ce que je peux faire de vous._ »

Ombre lui adressa un sourire malicieux, et s'empressa d'emprunter la pente qui menait plus haut. Elle passa par une porte délabrée, et remonta encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre un porte tout en haut à travers laquelle perçait de la lumière. Plus personne ne traînait dans ce coin là depuis un moment. C'était la porte qui séparait les bandits des villageois.

Le cimetière raviva une vive douleur dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Cette partie là était abandonnée, mais plus loin vivaient les Prêtres de Grenth qui l'avaient élevé. Ses pieds écrasèrent des touffes d'herbes et elle s'avança entre les pierres tombales.

Elle connaissait les Tortillades, Howler et elle les avaient étudié en même temps quand Ombre fréquentait encore la bande.

La demoiselle fouilla pendant une demi-heure chaque coin d'herbe de l'endroit jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle arracha la fleur, et s'empressa de retourner auprès d'Howler.

Cette dernière sembla prise d'une plus grand intérêt quand elle vit revenir la jeune femme avec la fleur dans les main.

« - _Bien, je vois que vous l'avez trouvé … Une chance ! Double-Lame voulait un poison très concentré, il faut que l'antidote le soit également ..._

\- _Du poison ? A quel point était-il concentré au juste ?_ Demanda Ombre avec un intérêt subtilement dissimulé.

\- _Ne vous en faite pas, la bande s'en sortira, il n'y aura que les citoyens innocents et honnêtes qui souffriront ..._

Ombre fronça les sourcils devant le sourire mauvais de l'autre, qui avait l'air visiblement satisfaire de son méfait.

\- _Je ferais mieux de vous laisser, j'ai du travail ! »_

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Howler avec ses expériences. Elle avait bien changé, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Ombre redescendit avec les autres membres, et fureta pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver un visage connu dans toutes ces têtes renfrognées. Alice la Mutine se tenait à l'écart, une choppe de bière à la main.

L'infiltrée s'avança vers la rousse avec un sourire engageant. Cette dernière la salua d'un signe de main.

« - _C'est vous la nouvelle, je suppose ? Dan m'a parlé de vous tout à l'heure, pendant que vous accouriez partout pour Howler._

Quelque chose semblait l'agacer, et Ombre tenta d'en savoir plus.

\- _Quelque chose vous tracasse ?_

\- _En laissant le contrôle de notre nation aux oligarques, nous provoquons la tyrannie et la corruption. Le droit divin de la reine, mon œil oui !_

Ombre soupira. C'était fréquent ce genre discours ces derniers temps. La reine Jenna faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, pas de quoi la blâmer. C'était aux ministres la manipulant qu'il faut s'en prendre.

\- _Qu'entendez-vous par là ?_ Lui demanda la Nécromancienne d'une voix posée.

Alice soupira à son tour, embêtée.

\- _Pourquoi une personne entourée d'un petit groupe de privilégiés disposerait-elle d'un tel pouvoir sur les autres ? Quand nous renverserons le gouvernement, le peuple de Kryte sera enfin libre !_

Il y avait dans son regard une lueur farouche. Alice la Mutine était quelqu'un de déterminé, et on voyait bien que son but était noble. Cependant, elle ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne manière. Ni avec les bonnes personnes.

\- _C'est d'anarchie que vous parlez, là. Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?_

Alice ricana.

- _Selon votre opinion avisée, la Kryte serait-elle mieux gouvernée par un corps dirigeant tel que le Ministère, ou vaut-il mieux dissoudre toute forme d'autorité ?_

\- _Ce que j'en dis, c'est mort aux institutions et à l'autorité ! Ni dieu ni maître_ , mentit alors la demoiselle sans l'once d'un scrupule.

- _Bien dit ! Ce sera pour moi un honneur de me trouver à vos côtés au puits du Rayon de Grenth quand le plan de Pete Double-lame sera mis à exécution._

Ombre tendit l'oreille. Parfait, l'empoisonnement de déroulerait au Rayon de Grenth.

\- _Le Rayon de Grenth, dites-vous ? C'est bon à savoir. Merci. »_

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait repartir dans le sens inverse, la rousse l'attrapa par le bras, la mine inquiète.

« - _Attendez … Vous me rappelez quelqu'un._

Ombre ouvrit grand les yeux. Ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Si Alice la Mutine découvrait qu'elle était en réalité une infiltrée, ça allait très mal se passer pour la Nécromancienne.

\- _Je … Oui, je roulais avec Pete autrefois. Je suis tout juste de retour. Les choses ont bien changé, n'est-ce pas ?_

L'angoisse lui tiraillait les boyaux. Il ne fallait pas être découvert. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main.

\- _Oui_ , soupira-t-elle alors, _je ne pensais pas que Pete était comme ça … Il n'a rien à faire du combat. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est l'or._

Ombre se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de la main d'Alice, et se retourna vers elle avec un sourire encourageant.

\- _Pourquoi ne partez vous pas ? Rien ne vous en empêche, si c'est ce que vous voulez !_

La Mutine affichait un air mélancolique sur son visage. La voir comme ça fit beaucoup de peine à Ombre, qui ne pouvait s'empêchait de la convaincre, tout comme Quinn, de vivre sa vie.

\- _J'y ai pensé, croyez-moi_ , cracha Alice sur un ton attristé, _mais mieux vaut éviter d'en parler ici … On se reverra peut-être ! »_

Et Ombre la salua avant de s'éclipser et de sortir du repaire. L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien après tout ce temps passé dans cette grotte sombre et malodorante.

Son retour au Promontoire Divin fut plus rapide que l'aller, et quelle ne fut pas sa joie de revoir les jardins de la cour pour informer Thackeray des trames de Pete Double-Lame.

La jeune femme entra dans la discrétion la plus absolue dans les bureaux de la Lame Brillante. Dans la pièce principale l'attendait le capitaine, la comtesse Anise et le Lieutenant Groban. Ombre s'adressa directement à Thackeray.

« - _J'ai découvert le plan de Double-Lame_ , annonça-t-elle. _Lui et son gang comptent empoisonner le puits de la ville._

La comtesse croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, visiblement contrariée par la nouvelle.

\- _Pendant que tout le monde sera malade_ , continua la Nécromante, _ils voleront ce qu'ils voudront dans les boutiques._

\- C'est immonde, souffla Anise d'une voix atterrée, il va faire du mal à des innocents. Des femmes, des enfants ! Il faut l'arrêter. »

Un Séraphin accourut alors dans la salle, essoufflé, et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Thackeray.

\- _Ça ne s'arrange pas, ma source me dit que Pete à découvert là où se cachait votre ami Quinn. Il pense que Quinn à mouchardé à propos de l'apothicaire._

Ombre resta sans voix. Son ami allait être assassiné. Et elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

- _Je dois l'aider_ , souffla-t-elle. _Je dois aller sauver Quinn !_

Des tremblements incontrôlables parcouraient à présent son corps menu, débarrassé de l'illusion d'Anise. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre encore un être cher.

\- _Je ne suis pas d'accord_ , objecta Anise, _on ne peut pas faire passer l'intérêt de quelqu'un avant celui d'une ville entière !_

Qu'importe la ville. Que deviendrait-elle si elle perdait Quinn maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé ? Thackeray s'interposa.

\- _Une personne, ou une ville. Pensez-y._ »

Ombre leur tourna le dos pendant quelques minutes, puis revint à la discussion, et s'adressa à Thackeray d'un air décidé.

\- _Je ne peux pas abandonner mon ami, même si c'est un crétin. Je dois y aller._

\- _Vous ne changerez pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas_ , soupira la comtesse d'une voix lasse. _Soit, je vous souhaite tout de même bonne chance._ »

Ombre remercia chaleureusement Anise et Thackeray, on lui indiqua la bourgade où se situait Quinn et elle prit congé de tout ce petit monde. Cette fois, elle allait le sauver, pour de bon. Et ce n'était pas ce monstre de Pete Double-Lame qui allait l'en empêcher.


End file.
